The present invention relates to a retractable handle and wheel assembly, and relates more particularly to such a retractable handle and wheel assembly developed for use with a conventional collapsible softside travel bag.
Various collapsible travel bags are known and intensively used by travelers. A collapsible travel bag generally has a shoulder strap or carrying handle for carrying on the back or by hand. However, it is not comfortable to carry a collapsible travel bag on the back or by hand when heavy things are loaded. Because regular travel bags are collapsible, retractable handles are not suitable for such travel bags. Furthermore, regular travel bags generally have a lining board for supporting articles and bumpers for protection. Because the lining board and bumpers of a travel bag occupy much installation space, they should be properly designed to provide additional functions.